


After the End

by SilverOwlCity



Series: My Son, My Sun [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I'm Sorry, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: The aftermath of Endgame.





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I just like making them suffer - brightens up my day.
> 
> PS - I was apparently stupid enough to skip the entire first page, so that's why this was edited.

Everything is different. He’s been gone for five years. Five _fucking_ years. So much could have happened.

So much has happened.

So much has happened in just the few hours he’s been back.

Thanos is _dead_. And he wants to be happy. He wants to scream with relief and joy. He wants to jump up and down and laugh and hug everyone and . . . and . . .

And Dad is dead.

He’s dead.

He died right in front of him.

He’s dead.

He snapped and the army dissolved. The beasts that Peter had been fending off crumpled to dust. He shudders at the memory, knowing how awful the feeling is.

The ships had crashed.

And in the end, even Thanos himself had been reduced to dust.

And now, Dad is gone.

Dead.

Forever.

They’re on the plane now, taking Dad home. They’re on their way to a funeral.

Aunt Pepper isn’t crying. Her face is blank. He sits in the seat next to her, places his head on her shoulder. She breaks down then. No one says anything as the two of them cry.

They get off the plane and into a few cars waiting for them. Everyone and everything is uncomfortably silent. There’s a Herse and Peter feels sick. It suddenly feels real.

Happy greets them at the house. There’s a little girl at his side. His heart dies in his throat. Her eyes are Pepper's shade of brown and her hair . . . her hair is the same color as Dad’s. This little girl is _his sister_.

For a moment, he stops breathing. It’s too much in one day. He feels like he’s going to pass out.

But then May’s hugging him. She’s crying into his shoulder and he feels an odd sense of relief. Of everything today, knowing that May is still alive is probably the best thing that has happened.

When May pulls away, Happy is the one who hugs him next. The man he’s always playfully annoyed is close to tears with his head on top of Peter’s. Peter loves every second of it.

Then, this girl he’s never met is clinging to his leg.

“Hi,” he greets softly.

“Hi, Petey,” she says back. And he’s surprised she knows who he is. “I’m Morgan.”

“I’m really happy I get to meet you Morgan.”

“Me too.”

They eat lunch and Morgan goes to bed. It feels like too soon, but they plan the funeral. From the expressions in the room, it isn’t hard to guess what’s going through everyone’s heads. They just want to get this over with.

Two weeks later, it happens. Peter’s standing with Aunt May behind Pepper, Happy, and Morgan. They send the remnants of the first reactor’s case onto the lake in a bouquet. It doesn’t feel like it’s flashy enough.

It’s perfect.

The others slowly step away from the lake until there are only five of them standing there. Peter is holding his little sister tightly to his chest, but careful to not hurt her. Pepper’s got a hand around his shoulder. Rhodey is on the other side, close, but not touching them.

Harley stands a little way off, staring at the water.

They’d only ever met and spoken over Skype or regular phone calls until a few days ago. Peter knows that Dad considered Harley his son too and that he’d been to the house a few times.

“I can’t believe he’s gone,” the older boy says. “It feels like he’ll come out and join us any moment.”

Morgan nods against Peter’s chest. Peter doesn’t move, but silently agrees.

“It doesn’t feel like he’s gone,” Rhodey agrees.

They stand in silence for a few more minutes before turning to go back inside. They talk a bit with the other Avengers. Peter barely manages greetings with some of the others. He knows that what happened with them has been put behind them now, but it basically _just_ happened for him. He still has so much he wants to yell at them.

Luckily for him, Morgan falls asleep and they retreat to her room. He falls asleep in the largest of three rocking chairs.

It’s a few hours later and all of the guests have left. There’s still a bit of daylight left and, apparently, Dad’s left them all a message.

He’s sitting on the couch. Rhodey is next to him, Happy on the other side of the man. Harley stands behind the couch next to Pepper. Morgan is half stood, half leaning against the arm of the couch in front of her mother.

The message is for all of them, but there are specific messages for each of them.

Peter cries silently through it all, staring at the hologram longingly. Morgan didn’t cry the entire time. He suspected she’d cried all she could.

He can’t sleep that night.

He spends the night in his room, lost in memories, thinking about everything, and catching up on what happened while he was gone.

The world seemed to be in a complete stand still.

Everything stopped. No one knew what to do. It was pure chaos.

He’s gathered from the Avengers that they used time travel, but he can’t find it on the internet. They said it was his Dad’s technology.

Well, Bruce did. (Hulk did?) On the plane when the silence was too much for him, the scientist had said that the invention was his father’s design.

Did that mean that . . .?

Holy shit. Holy _shit_!

His Dad had fucking _invented time travel_ while he was gone.

He spends the rest of the night searching for and reading the note on the devices and how they worked.

The next morning, a few hours after the sun has come up, he is fast asleep, StarkPad in his lap.

He hears the door open and two pairs of feet enter.

“He’s asleep,” he hears Morgan whisper.

“Well, then we don’t need to wake him up do we?” He can practically hear the smile in Pepper’s voice.

There’s a beat of silence where he assumes Morgan shake her head. Pepper leaves, but his sister stays for a few moments.

“Petey?” she whispers.

He makes a gargling sound of acknowledgement and opens one eye to look at her.

A beat of silence.

“I love you, Petey,” she whispers in his ear. Then, with a small grin that’s sadder than it should be, she kisses his cheek and says, “I love you, 3000.”


End file.
